


A real life hero

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: Ignis fluff week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Sneaking Out, Teenagers, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Ignis is daring and steals the keys to the Regalia but they get caught...My day 2 prompt for Ignis fluffy week. A mixture of sneaking out and oops ^.^





	A real life hero

The lights in the hallways of the citadel were dimmed, just as they were every night at this time. Silence eerily flowed through the hallway, only broken by the sound of footsteps on the marble floor.

Ignis peeped around the corner to check for guards. He let out a sigh of relief as he had been hastily moving down the corridor, the last thing he needed now was for someone to catch him out of bed _again_.

The fourteen-year-old came to Noctis’ door, amazed that he’d made it this far undetected. All this frequent rule breaking was for his highness, of course, not that he’d ever let Noctis take the blame.

Ignis rapped on the door, his unique signal that he and Noctis had devised for these exact occasions. He could hear footsteps bounding towards the door on the other side and before he knew it, the twelve-year-old prince swung the door open, wearing the biggest smile.

“Iggy, you made it!” Noctis beamed, as he stepped out of his room and pulled the door closed behind him. “Where are we going tonight?”

“Shhh… must I remind you that when we sneak about after dark, it is pivotal that we remain silent?” Ignis spoke in hushed whispers. “Now, follow me.”

Noctis fell into step behind Ignis, as he weaved his way through the citadel. “You still haven’t said where we’re going…”

“It’s a surprise,” Ignis whispered, over his shoulder to the crouched down prince. He didn't want to spoil the surprise that the Regalia's keys lay firmly in his trouser pocket. He'd felt so daring taking the keys but it was worth it, knowing how much Noctis had wanted to play in the car.

Slowly Ignis peered around the corner, the door at the end of the hallway was where they were headed to but a guard was standing watch. “Tsk…”

“What? What is it, Iggy?” Noctis asked, closing the gap between them.

Ignis pulled back and leant against the wall with his eyes focused on his prince, “there’s a guard. I believe we may need to change our destination this evening if we are to remain undetected.”

“No way. That’s the garage down there, right?” Noctis asked, and waited to speak again until Ignis nodded. “Then, we have to go. We have to go, Iggy," He beamed as he felt the excitement course through his body. "Who’s on guard?”

Ignis took another look. The man wasn’t a Crownsguard or he would have recognised them. Most likely, he was a member of the Kingsglaive. He turned back to Noctis, “I’m unsure. They look unfamiliar to me.”

“Let me look,” Noctis insisted and switched places with Ignis. The smile on his face grew wide the moment that he set his sights on the guard. “Ah, Specs… I can’t believe it’s him!”

“Quiet,” Ignis hissed, pulling Noctis backwards but it was too late, footsteps already pounded down the hallway in their direction. His heart rushed, even if they set off now, they’d never make it back the way they had come faster than a Kingsglaive. 

Noctis looked at him, biting his lip. “Oops…”

“Don’t worry,” Ignis replied and stood up, ready to issue an apology but Noctis silenced him the moment that Nyx stood in front of them.

“Oh, man. I can't believe I finally get to meet you! You’re the coolest!” Noctis beamed, up at the man. “When I grow up, I want everyone to think of me as a hero, just like you!”

Nyx grinned down at the two boys, but focused his attention on the prince, “you’ve got a wild imagination there, kid.”

Noctis’ brain whirred with questions that he wanted to ask but being faced with a real-life hero, he couldn’t manage to make any more words surface.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, the man who he now recognised as Nyx Ulric looked barely moved by their late-night excursion. “Pardon me sir, but may I trouble you a moment? I know it looks as though we’re-”

“Save it. I know what you two are up too,” Nyx said and walked around them. “I’ll take you back to your rooms and no one has to know about it.”

Ignis blinked. He had not expected to hear that. “I-I…” he started but was unable to find the right words. He looked at Noctis but the prince had already set off behind Nyx. “Very well,” he mumbled for his own sake and followed not far behind.

They hadn’t quite made it to the Regalia but at least Noctis had managed to meet his hero. 

The excitement that flowed from the prince the next morning was the best part. Noctis couldn’t stop talking about his encounter with Sir Ulric over breakfast. It made Ignis smile as he was thanked by Noctis for the accidental encounter in almost every other sentence. 

Seeing his closest friend this happy was always infectious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^.^


End file.
